


Slices

by uxseven (ignemferam)



Series: Things Happened [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/uxseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of random but interconnected McDanno drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Followed

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine and I do not make profits of any sort by writing what my active imagination has come up with.
> 
>  **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for **1-million-words** 's Word of the Day: _Nondescript_

It's too quiet in the car.

A quick glance at Danny, Steve knows they share a single thought. He may be paranoid at times but not when Danny has come to the same conclusion.

They have a tail.

The nondescript black SUV may be clichéd but the driver is good. In fact they're so good, it takes Steve fifteen minutes, and a silent confirmation from Danny, to be certain. Clearly it's no ordinary lowlife.

Cutting across the lanes, Steve takes the exit for Waimea Bay with a rough plan to lose their tail.

Oh yeah, Danny's gonna hate this plan.


	2. Connected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every sense of Steve's is filled with Danny, Danny and Danny.

Sated and boneless and pliant. Every sense of Steve's is filled with Danny, Danny and Danny.

The solid weight of a warm body lying half on top of Steve's back acts like a security blanket, presses him into the mattress smelling of semen and sweat, and keeps him grounded.

He felt connected when Danny was inside of him. He still feels connected afterwards and wonders if Danny ever feels the connection like Steve.

Sex never feels like this with anyone else. It's something totally new to him, like oxygen and water and everything. It's something he doesn't dare thinking of.


	3. Glowered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you 'Danny' me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Reconcile_

"Think you'll ever patch things up with Rachel?"

Steve gets a scowl for bringing her up.

"Not saying you two need to be best friends, don't you think it'll be good for Grace if her parents are more civil to each other?"

Holding up a finger in Steve's face, Danny enunciates each word, "She tried to take my daughter away from me. _Again!_ "

"Danny--"

"Don't you 'Danny' me. Something's simply unforgivable."

Reconciliation isn't only for Grace. Angry sex is good every once in a while, but Steve'd really prefer it isn't every time.

Guess he'll keep on mediating another day.


	4. Breached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, Steve is no size queen.

Really, Steve is no size queen.

He may like it a bit longer and enjoy it a hell lot more when it's thicker but it doesn't make him a slut for something huge.

Maybe because Danny's short, what's slightly above average looks humongous.

It's only the SEAL in him helps Steve not to quiver at the sight but the salivating can't be helped. The stretching and the burn and the slight pain mixed with enormous pleasure flood his senses, drowning him in need. The writhing uncontrollable and the moaning visceral.

Now he knows what it truly means to be pleasured.


	5. Cocooned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's never thought he'd enjoy it.

It feels weird at first, because Steve's never thought he'd enjoy it. Though soon after getting involved with Danny, Steve starts craving it.

Maybe even slightly more than the sex, if he's to be honest.

Catherine had tried but soon found herself waking up on opposite side of the bed. So Steve believed he simply wasn't the type.

Apparently, Danny is the missing catalyst for Steve to evolve. Because even in the warm Hawaiian nights, Steve cannot bare to separate from the furnace known as Danny Williams.

As usual, Danny complains and dubs Steve "the Hawaiian Koala", with much fondness.


	6. Reversed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ride of Steve's life.

Danny looks glorious.

Looking up from below, Steve sees the sun kissed skin glistering with sweat. Danny pins Steve's hands next to his head. His back arches and hips tilt pushing back taking Steve deeper and deeper.

Powerful thighs tighten and relax. Muscles beneath sweat soaked skin lift Danny up before slamming down again. Passive at Danny's mercy, Steve may have his cock inside Danny, he's still the bottom in this fuck.

Submitting to Danny has never seemed appealing until Steve gets forcefully stripped, held down, straddled and cock sheathed into Danny's ass.

This is the ride of Steve's life.


	7. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem is cargo pants can't hide an erection.

Thankfully, they aren't out on a case.

Steve glances down at his wrists, while typing the report for the last case, and freezes. There is no marks there. But phantom fingers tighten around Steve's wrists, remembering Danny fighting to keep eye contact while shooting come over Steve's torso. Mental imagines of Danny's well fucked expression and his ass clamping down on Steve's cock almost draw another orgasm out of Steve.

Another problem is cargo pants can't hide an erection.

Steve has to wonder Danny's position on a quick fuck in the supply closet.

Steve's simply too distracted to work anyway.


	8. Pretended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows it's because Danny cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for **1-million-words** 's Word of the Day: _Divination_.
> 
> This is also my brief attempt of a coda for episode _3.15 Hookman_.

Call it confidence, arrogance or divination, Steve knows he's right.

Danny was worried about him.

Danny worries about him, a lot. It's the way Danny's voice goes a pitch higher and trembles ever so slightly when he rants, how his hands reflexively reach out and touch (or grab) Steve, and each inhale of breath suddenly goes sharper and deeper. Tiny little tells give away how Danny truly feels despite his vehement denying.

Like the very first day they met, Danny complains and curses and jabs his finger at Steve.

But now Steve knows it's because Danny cares, so very much.


	9. Aimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head wounds are bad.

Head wounds are bad. They bleed like bursted water pipe and there's always potential of head trauma.

This particular meth dealer is crazy enough to hold Danny hostage with nothing but a pair of ridiculously large pliers. Knocked unconscious, Danny's slumping against the wall, with hands cuffed and a cut on his forehead bleeding like an open faucet. The scumbag is merely steps away, poising to deliver a second or even third blow.

For one thing, the creep's armed and resisting arrest. For another, he's hurt Danny.

Steve can't be blamed for the bullet's trajectory traveling towards the lowlife's head.


	10. Baffled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve feels surprisingly nervous.

For a highly trained, usually stoic SEAL, Steve feels surprisingly nervous.

Danny's been still and quiet. The minor rant Steve gets for fussing over Danny's recovery lacks the usual fervor.

Why does Danny insist on recuperating at his apartment but not Steve's house? Is it because Steve only feeds Danny healthy meals and not his preferred heart attack inducing comfort food? Does Danny disapprove Steve shooting the meth dealer dead? Has Steve filed the report wrong again?

Steve's used to being the best, but Danny's standard differs greatly from the Navy's. It frustrates him.

How can Steve be Danny's best?


	11. Reprimanded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny still has scab on his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Inoculate_.

"What inoculated you with the idea you did something wrong?"

"Inoculate? Really, Danny?" Steve's todo list doesn't have 'talk about unwonted insecurity with Danny'.

Danny still has scab on his forehead.

"Don't deflect, Steven," sighing dramatically, Danny's hands commence their own punctuations. "I wasn't quick enough and got jumped. So I wanted some solitude to reevaluate my readiness. That wasn't a sign for you to start doubting yourself, you idiot! I'm not saying this for your benefits because I'd never do that."

Steve stares.

"Now, you gonna help me with PT or not?"

Sweaty Danny? Steve can get behind that.


	12. Pushed and Shoved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PT is most certainly beneficial. Mutually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Impinge_
> 
> Yes, length-wise this is a double-drabble 'cause story-wise they should be together. Either part of this is still a drabble on its own though.

Even with shorter legs Danny keeps up with Steve. Not easily but he does. Steve doesn't slow down for anybody. Contrarily, his competitive streak makes him speed up, even if only by a little.

_Don't we chase enough preps during the day already? Why would I, voluntarily, go running?_

Like swimming, Steve compares, Danny grousing about something doesn't mean he can't do it well.

Danny grumbles, whines, yells and threatens regarding the PT Steve's putting him through but he hasn't once talked about quitting. It's nothing like Hell Week but lesser men would crumble under the demanding paces.

Not Danny.

. . . . . .

When the training's over, the night has fallen, sweats and grimes have been cleansed, Danny gets a well deserved rubdown.

Never would Steve have thought, his impulse to dabble in sports massage would reap such benefits.

Faint fragrance of massage oil mixed with musky body scent. Mildly salty aftertaste of skin on tongue. Muscles shifting beneath damp skin under fingertips. Titillating soft moans drawn out by applied pressure. Golden skin naked and ready with gooseflesh right before him.

Amatory stimulants impinging on Steve's all five senses makes him painfully hard. So he dives in.

PT is most certainly beneficial. Mutually.


	13. Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll take everything in Steve's bag of tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is because of the evil enabler [mcgarrett](/users/mcgarrett) shoved the bunny at me.

He can't believe Danny readily agrees. But as Danny's setting up the rules, he realizes it's actually going to happen.

\- The bottom preps himself.  
\- Performax Intense for condoms.  
\- Hands are allowed on the bottom's body except cock and ass.  
\- Mouth is for kissing, but only on the mouth.  
\- No toys.  
\- Timing starts when the top's cock breaches the bottom's ass.  
\- The top who makes the bottom come the fastest will be the winner.  
\- The Winner gets to drive the Camaro for a week.

It'll take everything in Steve's bag of tricks but he's gonna out fuck Danny. That's for sure.


	14. Bested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's misjudged the situation.

Steve's misjudged the situation, which rarely happens.

Getting manhandled into his current position - naked on his side with a leg pulled up and Danny straddling the other - means spontaneous skyrocketing arousal. Not exactly working in his favor. Despite being well prepped, the intense burn accompanying the stretch further lowers his odds.

How the hell did he forget Danny in charge turns him on more than anything?

It's a new position with a different angle. Danny's hitting his prostate with calculated thrusts and Steve knows he's fighting a losing battle.

Danny will be insufferable driving the Camaro.

Steve'll demand a rematch.


	15. Shielded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's getting the good drugs.

Climbing up to the surface of consciousness takes efforts.

Carefully he takes stock of his body before opening his eyes. Extremities seem intact; right arm's stinging a little; dull pain in the left shoulder but overall he just feels numb. There's a steady beeping and smell of disinfectants.

Right, hospital after getting shot. The numbness means he's getting the good drugs.

Although it's questionable whether it'll be strong enough to withstand Danny Williams' wrath.

When the perp has his gun raised at Danny, it's instinctive to step into the line of fire.

Bullets have nothing on Danny's forthcoming epic rant.


	16. Trumped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny refuses to play fair.

Steve suggests they change it up for the rematch. The top with better stamina wins. With his endurance, he figures the car key will be his for next week.

Unfortunately, Danny refuses to play fair.

It isn't just the deep resonating moans going straight to Steve's groin. Apparently Danny's been holding out on him. The way the muscles in Danny's ass moving around Steve's cock is almost unnatural. It's like getting swallowed by a talented mouth with the rippling motion passing over the entire length in a hotter and tighter confine.

Steve knows exactly when, and to whom, to surrender.


	17. Biased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve knows he's caught the bug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Objective_

Parents brag about their children. Steve has seen enough frayed photos tugged into pockets and heard enough tales to know it's what parents do.

Danny talking about Grace like she's the second coming is well expected. After all, she is undoubtedly a good kid and it's only fair for a father to exude pride for his own child.

But when "masterpieces" with two stick figures become three, and when he grins like an idiot while telling Duke about teaching Grace to surf, Steve knows he's caught the bug.

It's hard to be objective when he loves her like his own.


	18. Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a conspiracy.

It's a conspiracy.

Their routine is Danny and Grace spending a weekend afternoon together before joining up with Steve. Him getting summoned to Kamekona's shave ice stand is nothing if not unusual.

What he hasn't expected is Grace and a malnourished puppy staring at him with identical sad eyes. Danny, standing nearby, directs his hopeful looks at Steve contributing to the silent plea.

The sight makes Steve's heart clench. McGarrett versus Two Williamses and a golden retriever. His predicament doesn't seem at all unpleasant.

Anyhow, they aren't naming the dog Geronimo even if he has to sleep on the couch.


	19. Indulged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It tastes divine.

Nice and easy.

He doesn't feel the need to rush things, especially when they have the time to indulge.

Especially when he has Danny tied and blindfolded, with ass pushed up in the air desperate to be touched, spread and fucked. It's a beautiful sight.

Leaning in he tastes another drop of sweat rolling down the spine. It tastes divine.

He pushes a lubed finger in, aiming at the pleasure switch. The restraints don't give even a fraction. The writhing is nothing more than a shudder.

The resulting moan is music from heaven.

Yes, they have all night to enjoy.


	20. Assimilated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tie has been the first sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** mild spoiler for 3.14 _Hana I Wa 'Ia_.

It's the little things he's noticed.

The tie has been the first sign. Then the complaints about sand and sun and beach and implicit surf rules gradually dies down to a halfhearted groan of protest. The impeccable tight slacks begin to disappear from weekend attire. And there's the unconscious slip of occasional pidgins into the already vast vocabulary.

The final nail is admitting to the family court judge Hawaii is his home now.

If it weren't conduct unbecoming, Steve would've done a fist pump in his dress blues.

Danny's slowly turning into a local.

Assimilation in progress. Resistance is futile.


	21. Troubled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a delicate matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Incisive_

This shouldn't bother him.

Danny asked him about Catherine and their relation. Steve didn't want to, wasn't able to, put a name to it. Summarizing their many different things into one title wouldn't be enough. Besides, naming it made it too permanent to get out of.

Now every sign says Danny's finally putting down roots in Hawaii. Though Danny hasn't mentioned anything about them. Shouldn't Steve be a part of Danny's plan? For fuck's sake, Steve's gotten a dog because of Grace!

It's a delicate matter. He needs an incisive approach to figure out Danny. Figure out where they stand.


	22. Hoped and Hoped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny can be vindictive when he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Laudatory_
> 
> A double-drabble for Valentine's Day.

Steve needs to do something. More importantly, he _wants_ to do something.

Danny isn't a woman, if Steve's sore ass isn't enough proof, so huge romantic gesture or candlelight picnic on the beach won't cut it. Besides, Danny hates sand on his person.

If Danny gets treated a Valentine's Day like that, Steve's certain to get a lot of teasing without any relief. Danny can be vindictive when he wants to.

Dating Danny has always been easy. Chinese takeouts, or pizzas, or grilled steaks on days when the cases aren't weighing them down too much, with beers on the lanai. Danny hasn't complained, not even once, about that. Although pineapple from Steve's half of the pizza crossing over to Danny's, that's a different problem entirely on its own.

Researching online doesn't help. Many, if not all, Valentine's suggestions for gay couples are eerily similar to those for straight couples. Steve can't help but wonder, when one or both guys have no feminine tendency, what they'd do on this Hallmark holiday.

Really, Steve doesn't expects gifts or laudatory words in return. His goal is making Danny happy.

Well, a very good fuck at the end of the night sure doesn't hurt.


	23. Doomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a bullfight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Red_

"What the hell was that?"

"It's called strategic allocation of manpower, Danny. Your strength in talking was best to distract the robbers while Chin and I went in with SWAT. It worked."

"This wasn't the first robbery/hostage situation we've encountered, you need to come up with a better reason."

Steve stares at Danny's shirt and replies simply, "Have you seen what you're wearing?"

"I'm wearing a shirt and it's red. This isn't a bullfight. Those lowlifes won't go charging towards anything red."

"Exactly. You're wearing red shirt."

"What the ever loving fuck, Steven? You can't be serious about that!"


	24. Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wholeheartedly agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Yellow_

Despite not meaning to eavesdrop, Steve can nevertheless hear Danny through his closed office door.

"No, Rachel, the discussion isn't over. There's no discussion. I said no. That's final!"

Steve slips inside planning a replacement cell for Danny after he slams his phone down forcefully.

"Can you believe it? Grace's piano teacher is a bigoted woman calling her Chinese student _'yellow'_. Rachel wants to keep her because _she's the best_. No way my monkey's learning anything from her ever again."

Steve wholeheartedly agrees Grace deserves better than a close-minded teacher. Right now, though, calming Danny down is his top priority.


	25. Bronzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chin choking on his coffee...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Orange_

Steve doesn't think he's seen Chin truly loses his composure.

But it changes when Danny walks into the bullpen on Monday morning as if he's taking the walk of shame. With Chin choking on his coffee, Steve nearly gets distracted enough to miss the difference in Danny.

Kono's lack of attempts in suppressing her laughters only puts a spotlight on the fact that Danny... is _orange_.

"Danny --"

"I'll say it once and you're never mentioning it again, Steven. Grace thinks I'm not tanned enough. Spray tan is evil."

Steve's lower lip bleeds slightly but it beats Danny not staying over.


	26. Deciphered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's mood has a cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Written for **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Delegate_

Steve's finally figured out Danny's mood cycle.

Danny's usually slightly irritated when a case begins, severity proportional to how crappy is the situation. His mood fluctuates mildly during the investigation unless his Grace time is affected. Closing the case mostly lifts his spirit which is immensely enhanced by a football or baseball game on TV, beer and pineapple-free pizzas. However it drops drastically the next day, indicated by his increasingly biting sarcasm and reluctance to have sex.

For the sake of his concupiscence, rather than delegating to Danny and Chin, Steve needs do his own paperwork as per Danny's standard.


	27. Enticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are optional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Indistinct_

Steve's never regarded sound with such importance like he does now.

When talking to Grace, Danny's voice goes soft. Cold, hard sarcasm drips from his words during interrogation. Sympathy and warmth colors his tone when delivering bad news to victim's family.

Steve understands Danny simply from his tone alone. Words are optional.

Though nothing compares to the noises Danny makes, when Steve's hands are on Danny's hips and his lips wrapped tight around the base of Danny's cock. The litany of indistinct jumble of words crawling out from the back of Danny's throat, that's music from heaven to Steve's ears.


	28. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's too pissed off to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Linchpin_

"Brah, you can't kill with that glare of yours through the CCTV."

Steve's too pissed off to respond.

Danny in a tee too tight and a pair of jeans literally need to be poured into, should only exist in the privacy of their bedroom so Steve can rip those off to get to the good parts.

Seeing Danny moving around the club getting groped at from their surveillance van is extremely maddening.

"This woman is the linchpin to the whole cartel. Danny happens to be her type. She needs to think he's for sale."

If only Steve can convince himself.


	29. Whispered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are deadly.

Reading Danny's report is a guilty pleasure of Steve's. It continues to amaze him, how Danny's incredible usage of enormous vocabulary colors and shapes his "complete disregard the due process of civilian laws" into acceptable behaviors on paper. On more occasions than Steve's willing to admit, such "properly worded documents" in the hands of a few exasperated but creatively thinking DAs have marginally saved cases that could've been thrown out even by more lenient judges. To Steve, Danny's words are more deadly than any weapons he's ever wielded.

Like words whispered into Steve's ear as Danny fucks him into oblivion.


	30. Devoured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discovery is an accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Peruse_

The discovery is an accident. The shock of it though will leave Steve stunted for days. There's no reason to suspect, or even suggest, Danny has... _hobby_ such as this. So there's no reason for Steve to go looking for signs or proofs. Like many other mornings, Steve's brought coffee and malasadas to pick Danny up for work but find Danny in the shower. There out in the open, is a box of perused romance novels with frayed corners, possibly meant to be stowed away in the dark recess of the closet.

Steve's found one possible source of Danny's vocabulary.


	31. Acquiesced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"HPD had jurisdiction."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Mediate_

"Let it go, D. HPD was on scene and they dealt with it very efficiently."

"It took their negotiator half an hour to get through Honolulu traffic to the scene. And we were right there!"

Steve sighs, mildy exasperated. "HPD had jurisdiction."

"I know. And I was only offering my assistance to achieving a speedy resolution. When I was still working the beat, I _successfully_ mediated several similar domestic disputes. I was good!"

Knowing it's a bad time to rile Danny up, Steve acquiesces. Because the neighbors reporting a domestic disturbance at his house is the last thing he needs.


	32. Damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny almost chokes on his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Malediction_

"You believe in curses?"

Keeping his eyes on the road, Steve still sees Danny almost chokes on his coffee.

"What?"

"You know - hex, jinx, malediction - that sort of things."

"I heard what you said. What about it?"

"A possibly friendly ghost spooked you so much you gave up a great apartment. You believe in psychics but not in God. So I'm wondering."

"You going somewhere with that, Steven?"

"Chin said the place we're heading to, is said to be cursed."

Danny suddenly remembers he's got a call to make in the car, leaving Steve alone to handle the crime scene.


	33. Pretended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve complains in mock anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Malinger_
> 
>  **Notes:** please pardon to silliness and fluff. i blame the onset of a flu. i tend to fall into fluff when i'm not feeling so well.

"Wake up, D. It's almost eight."

"Can't we malinger and tell the boss we're too sick to work today?"

"Seriously, Danny?"

"You don't know what malinger means, babe? It's to fake or--"

"I know what it means."

"Then what is it?"

"You do remember I'm the boss, right?"

Danny flips Steve onto the bed straddling his waist, with a hand pinning him down and the other snaking into his stupid white pants.

"We can tell Chin something comes up at home and we'll be running late."

"We can't!" Steve complains in mock anger.

"It's true," Danny smirks, tightening his grip.


	34. Soothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An affronted glare is a good start. Words are better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes:** a double-drabble written as a reward for [sharpiesgal](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/) for completing **1-million-words** ' weekend challenge.

Technically, Danny isn't exactly quiet. It doesn't mean Steve is any less alarmed.

Danny will say Steve's being paranoid. But when one's normally animated partner isn't hand gesturing and yammering but only uttering grunts as responses the entire drive home, one should be reasonably concerned. Hence, Steve's hovering around Danny after Kamekona's inaugural flight.

"D, you're in a mood again." When all else fails, head-on assault is the only maneuver Steve knows.

An affronted glare is a good start. Words are better.

"I'm not Rick."

There's the root of his current problem, in three little words. He may tease about Danny's complaint about not getting the _"Book him"_ as usual, Steve knows better than to mention it now.

"You aren't. Max was just messing with you." Sitting down on the couch with a hand on Danny's knee, Steve continues, "That's what you two do. It shouldn't bother you."

"It's not Max. It just... makes me think I'm not contributing enough."

"You do plenty, D. Coming up with plausible theories for cases, having the team's back, and not to mention nagging me about due process. It's important work."

The smug snicker is a sure sign Danny's mood is easing, Steve reckons.


	35. Accused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve may not be wordy but it's rare he's rendered speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Vexatious_

"I didn't-- What the f--"

Steve may not be wordy but it's rare he's rendered speechless. Danny standing there grinning certainly doesn't help.

"It's vexatious."

"What the hell--"

"It means that's one of the go-to tricks scumbag lawyers use to delay prosecution or even get the case thrown out."

The accusation is of course bogus, but nothing's more important than Danny understanding that.

"I didn't--"

"Chin's spy kit got us video evidence."

Steve can breathe again, knowing Danny witness he hasn't _entrapped_ their target with promise of sex.

"D, I would never do that endangering a case."

"I trust you."


	36. Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the dusting of fine hair is Danny's pale skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Incorrigible_

Under the dusting of fine hair is Danny's pale skin, lacking even a hint of freckle hardly ever touched by the sun. The healthy pink underneath the skin an alluring contrast to the slowly developing tan barely an inch above, enthralls Steve's undivided attention every time he lays eyes on it.

Growing up in Hawaii, he could never have imagined a tan line's mesmerizing power.

Wants and desires, intertwined by one single line dividing two different skin tones.

In a sleepy slur, Danny mumbles into the pillow, "You're incorrigible. Staring is creepy."

Danny doesn't really mind, and Steve knows it.


	37. Scarred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Slow down, D. This isn't a quick romp."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Romp_
> 
> this i blame it on the brilliant [manip by deedo2313](http://deedo2313.tumblr.com/post/54541086022/).

"Slow down, D. This isn't a quick romp."

Close calls leave him a little shaken too. Being a SEAL doesn't make him fearless, but for Danny's sake Steve'll put on a brave front and pretend a .45 caliber hasn't left nozzle impressions at the base of his skull minutes earlier.

"I can't... Just let me, Steve."

The suits they've worn for cover torn off and scattered around the doorway. Naked and sandwiched between the wall and Danny. Heat of Danny's hard, heavy cock searing against his thigh.

They both need the comfort, the confirmation.

Steve lets go and lets Danny.


	38. Muted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"It's the Navy, Danny."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Obtuse_

"You can't be that dumb, so you must be purposely being obtuse. I mean, Naval Intelligence, you can't be an idiot and get the job. They did promote you to captain, the army--"

"It's the Navy, Danny. And I'm a Lieutenant Commander."

"--won't let a grunt command top secret operations because he can hit a moving target. But I saw on TV a bum who happens to be a Math genius solving some super-complex Maths the military hidden in a video game. So, who knows? ..."

Steve sits back and wait. If he stays quiet, Danny'll get to the point faster.


	39. Excited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Pundit_

Steve feels a brow twitches and something in his stomach tenses up. It's either anticipation for something exhilarating or dreading things turn fubar. Everything's up in the air and he can't see whether they'll fall into place, or to pieces.

"Are you sure about this, D?" Steve swallows, but will never admit feeling anxious.

"You said you're a pundit of all things -- Are you chickening out now?"

No. SEAL never shies away from situations like this.

"Just put it in already, Steven."

Steve's hand trembles in excitement as he slides it in.

_G.I. Joe: Retaliation._ It's gonna be good.


	40. Ached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve doesn't get to do this much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Fool_

Steve doesn't get to do this much.

Correction: Steve doesn't do this much. Not since he realized Danny-in-charge meant incredible orgasm. Every. Single. Time.

Steve's no fool. He knows what's best, for them both.

Having a willing, au naturel Danny sprawling haphazardly on the bed cast in late afternoon sunlight at Steve's disposal is rare. The display of powerful physique covered in soft blond hair basks in a golden shine as the light bounces off the reluctantly tanned skin.

Then Danny smiles at him in that way and Steve gets achingly hard.

No, Steve certainly doesn't do this often enough.


	41. Reacted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that kind of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Resilient_

It's that kind of a night.

With legs wrapped around Danny's waist, Steve arches his body pushing back with little effect. Though Danny isn't completely resilient against Steve's moans and writhing -- the slow, shallow pumping of his hips stutters and the torturous licking, sucking and biting across Steve's chest pauses for a moment as Danny inhales deeply reining himself back from the edge. The grin Steve has is nothing but smug. The pressure on his prostate is constant, yet not nearly enough to push him over.

Yes, it's that kind of a night where good things take time to come.


	42. Flipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's knows from experience Danny's a proficient top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** **1-million-words** ' Word of the Day: _Proficient_

Steve's knows from experience Danny's a proficient top. He may have a mental record of all the times his orgasm gets expertly fucked out of him, though he'll never admit to keeping scores.

So when he's well on the edge ready to tip over into bliss, Steve gets understandably confused at Danny stopping to deftly roll a condom down and pour lube over his leaking erection. Before Steve can process it, Danny pulls out, impales himself onto his barely lubed cock, and proceeds to ride him into nirvana with that perfect ass.

Danny happens to be an excellent bottom too.


End file.
